fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikrass
Nikrass, also known under the alias Gisel Moira is both an F-Zero fanbase and an original character appearing inside Future Foe Scenarios created by Athorment on January 27th, 2010. Her incredible reasoning and intelectual mind makes her Silver's Smartest nemesis and one of the deadliest and most cunning villains yet. Dark Veil of Life Main Article: F-Zero: Dark Veil of Life The threat of The Conquerors is finally over. Nikrass, a living dead scientific, emerges from Mute City's shadows and starts kidnaping racers for her twisted experiments. She sets her sight on the Silver Wind, to test her own cunning and ability to plan against the war hero beginning a psychological war to Outsmart and defeat each other, draging Serenity, Roxanne, Titania, Leo, and others with their quarrel. Nikrass creates Orchid thanks to Roxanne and steals Titania's Metalic Power impurity to later create Veli and heighten her own body limits. Silver manages to find Nikrass' shadowy Styx Labs and confronts her bizarre experiments. She's not falling that easy on her own house and tests the limits of her experimental subjects, forcing Roxanne to rediscover her Ferallon heritage and breaking Serenity's mind. She grows obsessed with mind games and psychological wars, as Silver wasn't fully able to win or even stop her at all. Future Foe Scenarios Silver puts his search of Nikrass aside when Italayah and the last of the Lac-teeans are forced to live on his homeplanet, rising the menace of a possible civil war between the two alien races. She continuous her experimenting instead of plotting against Silver. She claims that if she is killing silver, she wants him to concentrate fully on her and not on a possible war. Though Mute has other plans for both... Abilities Nikrass has access to Mute City's most advanced technology, yet she rarely uses it and instead builds her own version of it. She is known to strategize and Plan beforehand all her battles and will only fight when entirely necessary, prefering Psychology wars and mind games. *Death. She can't die, however she still needs her body to function correctly. A special substance runs through her veins to prevent rotting and other factors. *Frankenstein Factor. Fatal wounds and others can stop her temporary until she replaces the damaged body parts with either corpse ones or Robotic enhancements. *High IQ. Being unable to die gave her all the time of the world to learn BioEnginering, Robot Mechanics and Criminology. *Robotic Enhancements, She is capable of conecting Machine parts to her nervous system to become a Cyborg. The most common powers she uses are heightened strength, resistance, Control over electricity, Hacking and High-Frequency Cutting. *Titanium Density Bones, After the events of Dark Veil of Life Nikrass endows herself and Silver with experimental Titanium powers she stole from Titania Florincia. She can now take more hits from robots and bludgeoning weapons. Vehicle The Shadow Veil #69 It has 3 propulsors, but races only with the side ones. If these fail, the back one activates. It has an inverted Cross design similar to the Anti-christ's symbol. It's top-back part can open and hide an adult inside. Weight: Unknown Stats: Unrevealed Fun Facts *She has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style *Nikrass is commonly associated by fans as a Cyborg or zombie, but she is closer to a Frankenstein-like creature. *Her name is a wordplay of "Necross" the Greek word for Death. Her laboratory's name "Styx" is in mythology, the boundary between Earth and the Unerworld. *In the Latvian Mythology, the personification of Destiny "Laima" makes the final decision of an individual's fate. Nikrass gives this nickname to those she finds interesting, sealing their fate as part of her wicked plans and experiments. *She is one the darkest characters created by Athorment alongside Usi Liz *Songs "Growing Old is Getting Old" and "Sort Of" by Silversun Pickups best associate with Athorment's idea and concept of Nikrass' character Gallery Nikrass.png|On Tumblr's Background Gisel moira by athorment.png|Gisel Moira (living) Fan Artwork nikrass_by_grave_joy.jpg|Full Corpse By Grave-Joy at__nikrass_by_xana_is_chemical.png|Sewing back her arm, drawing by Xana-is-Chemical Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Original Character Category:F-Zero Category:Future Foe Scenarios